The Karmanos Cancer Institute requests funds for five Staff Investigators. These five individuals link investigators from different Programs to focus on specific translational areas of research and education and mentoring. The mentorship role of senior investigators is of particular importance in aiding the growth of young scientists. Four of these Staff Investigators provide invaluable mentorship for selected Research Teams. Dr. Shirish Gadgeel (Developmental Therapeutics) is Co-Leader of the Lung Cancer Research Team. Dr. Elisabeth Heath (Developmental Therapeutics) is Leader of the Prostate Cancer Research Team. Dr. Lawrence Lum (Breast Cancer Biology joint with Developmental Therapeutics) is Co-Leader of the Tumor Immunology Research Team. Dr. Larry Matherly (Developmental Therapeutics) is Co-Leader of the Leukemia/Lymphoma Research Team and also leads our Cancer Biology Graduate Program. These four Research Team leaders coordinate research efforts and organize meetings. They encourage inter- and intra-programmatic collaborations with the goal of identifying opportunities for program projects and imminent translation to patient care. They partner with Program Leaders and Research Administration to learn of opportunities for seed funding and pilot projects and integrate these opportunities into the activities and priorities of their respective Research Teams. Infrastructure support, such as IT requirements and meeting preparation, are coordinated by these team leaders. Dr. Avraham Raz (Proteases and Cancer) is proposed as a Staff Investigator in light of his extensive experience and exceptional success in mentoring and advising young and established scientists. In particular, he fosters, advises, mentors, and directs junior scientists toward obtaining independent and collaborative funding. Funding for each of these Staff Investigators is requested at 10% effort.